I Don't Deserve My Life
by ItWasEpicAndILol'd
Summary: "R-rule num-um-ber one?" Roxas stuttered his voice muffled"Yes, yes, dear little brother " Reno said as he plunged the knife into Roxas' arm. Dark, Reno/Roxas to start, Violence, Gore, Rape, Emo thoughts, Possi. acts of Terrorism, Murder


**Disclaimer: Don't own**

_**Rules of the Lost: **_

_**Rule One: If it isn't yours, don't take it**_

It was cold, but Roxas clad in his hoodie and jeans felt nothing; walking down the cold hard street on the way to his destination. His destination, unlike most things in his life, was clear. You see, Roxas, for lack of a better word, was depressed. It had been two years since the fiery car crash that had claimed his brother, Sora, and his parents, Cloud and Tifa, lives. Two years since the tall lanky red head that had caused their deaths was thrown in jail. Two years since he had been sent from orphanage to orphanage, foster family to foster family, new town to new town. Two years since his life had become a living Hell. Two years ago he had just turned 16. Two years ago he was happy, and his arms held no scars whatsoever. Now however, his arms were a mess of crisscrossing scars. Some old, some new, all told a story. His once bright blue eyes, brimming to the edge with life like a full glass of water, had become dull and lifeless, as if the glass had overturned. But, unlike an over full glass, he didn't allow the water to spill.

While he was moving around from family to family, he had learned a few lessons; these were named the Rules of the Lost. He had learned them all, one way or another. Some had been driven into his skull after only one mess up. Some, were learned a harder way. Yes joining his scars were, but a few of, the Rules. Most had faded, barely cutting into the skin; however, the ones bestowed upon him by yet another red head named Reno were deep. Forever etched into his arms, back and legs, they would never be gone until the day he is buried into the Earth, and possibly even follow him into the afterlife, if there is such a thing as that.

The reason Reno had it out for Roxas dated back to his very first foster home. When Reno had caught a newly introduced Roxas stealing Reno's dagger, Roxas could remember it like it was yesterday…

_~~Flashback~~_

_Roxas needed to escape. Being only 16, the youngest in this new "family" he was constantly used as the older foster kid's punching bag. There were two of them, Reno was the oldest and Marluxia, a pink haired boy, had been there the longest. Marluxia only rarely struck him, he preferred to mess with his head more than physical agony, while Reno…Reno was the cause for him wanting to escape. _

_Roxas had most of his little escape planned out, he knew when his Foster Parents would go to bed, when they would wake up, and what their routine was. Marluxia would always go to sleep first, but he didn't share a room like Reno and Roxas did so he didn't matter much in his plan. Reno, however never really had a schedule. He would come home whenever he "Damn well felt like it," as he would say. _

_The night of his escape he had all planned out, he was going to steal the dagger Reno held in his sock drawer once everyone was asleep. Reno, by the time everyone was asleep, would be gone; off getting drunk or high somewhere. Roxas shivered as he remembered how Reno would be when he was hung over; let's just say…it wasn't a very pleasant experience. What he wasn't expecting was that Reno would leave so early from wherever he was and come back right as Roxas was taking the dagger from the drawer. He also wasn't expecting Reno's eyes to flash in a way that screamed blood lust, or the sadistic grin that spread over his features as he saw Roxas. He wasn't expecting Reno to be so strong after coming home from his night out. Roxas could still remember exactly what Reno said to him once he had Roxas pinned down on his bed, a sock stuffed in his mouth and his wrists tied to the bed posts by some old shirts…_

"_I think it's about time you learned rule number one, Newbie," Reno said, his eyes flashing as the sadistic grin spread even wider._

"_R-rule num-um-ber one?" Roxas stuttered his voice muffled, trying to shrink into the mattress as Reno held the dagger over Roxas' arm._

"_Yes, yes, dear little brother~" Reno said as he plunged the knife into Roxas' arm. Roxas shrieked as loud as he could but ended up nearly choking on his tongue due to the sock. He felt salty tears sting his eyes as Reno carved out the first letter painfully slowly._

"_Rule number One: If it's not yours, don't take it," Reno said, his eyes hard and cold. _

_He took the sock out of Roxas' mouth as he used it to wipe the blood clean off his blade. _

_Reno looked down at the sobbing Roxas, trying to curl into himself but failing horribly as he was still bound. _

_Reno sneered, "I don't want to have to remind you that what happened here never happened."_

"_If you show anybody, I promise you…your life will truly be a living Hell," Reno said as he untied Roxas._

_All Roxas could do was nod as he worked to get into a comfortable position under his sheets._

_Reno chuckled as he patted Roxas' head and kissed his forehead._

"_Good night Little Brother," Reno whispered sweetly into Roxas' ear, nibbling his ear lightly and tucking him in as he went to his own bed chuckling darkly to himself. That was the first night of Roxas' sleeplessness due to Reno._

_~~End Flash back~~_

**A/N: Okay I was originally planning on making this a really long one shot but decided not to :P **

**I know people who've read my other stuff…I know I shouldn't be starting a new fic. When I've still got KH: CoaM, LWiBT, aNDaNLaNS, and others that nobody cares about. But I just couldn't stop this thing from being written. I know the beginning is kinda…MEHHH but…I'm not very good with beginning but…I don't know…I think this is my best one yet :3**

**Also the first few chapters is dark Reno/Roxas . **

**Lets' just say this fic is rated M for a reason….**

**Hoped you enjoyed so far~**


End file.
